Don't Make A Sound
by ruiiko
Summary: It was one night where Robin found himself unable to sleep. However, next to him, Raven slept sound fully. She was so cute when she slept, so innocent and peacefull looking. Robin couldn't help but notice so. Unable to sleep, and now occupied by her sleeping face, Robin has to try and tip toe away so as not to wake her-however, with these thoughts, he's a little more clumsy.


**ahh so you can take this anyway you can, tho I guess this time I was trying to make their friendship a little more platonic, but if you view it as romantic, to each their own. :3 They can be together, or they could just be rlly good friends, its up to you! So, enjoy!**

* * *

There were many nights where Robin found himself waking up in the middle of the night. Usually to do with a bad dream, but by now, he had learnt to brush them off, and fall back asleep within minutes.

This was not one of those nights.

Robin wasn't sure how long he had even been awake, at this point. He just continued to stare up at the ceiling, focusing his eyes into the darkness to get a better sense of his surroundings. His hands were behind his head, propping him up slightly. A cool breeze was rolling in through the small opening in his window, letting the night air of June in. Next to him, he could hear soft audible snores, and could feel body heat radiating next to him. Robin looked next to him, taking in the sight of Raven, who slept sound fully, her back turned to his.

And he smiled. All was calm.

It hadn't been too long after the defeat of Trigon, and poor Raven still seemed to be haunted by him. Robin could recall all the times seeing her look dead tired in the morning, to which she confessed she hadn't been sleeping all too well. Her father still invaded her dreams, horrific ones of which she described everything that could have gone wrong. Raven dissapearing forever-Robin would search for her, all he wanted, but she wasn't there. Trigon would rule the world for all eternity, and there was nothing she could do. There was nothing the Titans could do. There was nothing anybody could do, and the thought frightened Raven more than anyone could ever think.

Most recently, there were nights where Robin would awake to the sounds of Raven shrieking. He would hear her footsteps along the hallway, and he would get up, feeling the need to check on her. He had no idea what to do, but letting her suffer in silence like this would be awful. He hated to see her so upset.

And so, here they were on this night. This hadn't been the first night Raven had spent the night, but Robin didn't mind. This was the only way he could think to help her-after many restless nights of comforting her, he suggested that should she ever have another nightmare, that it would be okay if she stayed by his side. Looking over her, Robin could still remember the first time she came to him, knocking at his door, looking horribly embarrassed. But he still took her in without a word, and nothing more was said.

After that, it just became a normal thing. Sometimes, Raven would just teleport to his room if she had trouble sleeping, and Robin never seemed to mind. She had even admitted that being by his side while sleeping calmed her down, quite a bit. He smiled at the thought, as he continued to look down on the sleeping empath.

She was sleeping much more soundly than he was.

That is, until she began to rustle around in her sleep. A few murmurs escaped her lips, as she rolled onto her side so she was facing Robin. She snuggled in closer to her pillow, and she seemed perfectly content. A light blush lit up Robin's cheeks-he never realized just how cute she looked in this state. So calm, so at ease-she felt completely comfortable with Robin, and that showed greatly. He reached down, gently trailing his fingers along her cheek, and Raven's face lit up into a smile, a sleepy giggle escaping her lips. Robin blushed deeper-god, she was just too adorable! Averting his gaze slightly, his fingers caught strands of her hair, and he pushed it out of her face, behind her ear. She was still smiling.

With a peace of mind, Robin began to sit up a bit. Though happy beside Raven, he was beginning to feel thirsty, and would dissapear into the kitchen, just for a quick glass of water. Robin bent down beside Raven, and whispered into her ear, "I'll be back in a minute," before throwing his legs over the side of the bed, his feet feeling around on the ground. "Sleep well, Rae." He stood up, the thought of her cute smiling, sleepy face occupying his mind.

The room was dark. Although the light from the moon filtered in slightly through the curtains, it still wasn't enough to see completely. Robin had to feel his way around, and try to keep quit, so as not to wake up Raven. His hand glided against the wall, and he thought he was nearing the wall, until- "Ah!" He gasped, withdrawing in pain in the realization that he had just roughly bumped into a dressed. He bit his lip, trying to drown out the curses as he gripped his leg in pain, now hobbling back and forth. With a lose of balance, he fell to the ground, with a big loud thud.

Raven's eyes snapped open, and she immediately sat up in bed, sensing that there was a disturbance. "Robin?" She mumbled sleepily, but Robin wasn't next to him. She squinted her eyes slightly, and could see a figure squirming and mumbling on the ground. Her heart thumped. "Robin?!" She called out again, scrambling to turn on a lamp.

Robin turned to face her, his cheeks bright red, knowing that he had been caught. "Rae... hey..." He laughed, still gripping onto his leg in pain.

She just groaned, as she rolled her eyes. "What are you _doing_?" She asked, her tone exhausted, but a smirk lit up on her lips.

Robin just blushed deeper. "I, uh, well... tripped."

Raven laughed. "I can see that."

Robin looked away. "I'm sorry I woke you... I tried to be as quiet as I could, you looked so peaceful... but I didn't see where I was going." He explained with a nervous laugh. It wasn't like him to be clumsy, but really, that damn dresser was in the way! It wasn't like he was distracted, or anything, though... not at all. He tried to force those thoughts away, but as he glanced back to Raven again, he could see the smirk growing wider.

She knew.

But she laughed it off, anyways. "Come back to bed, and I can heal your leg, you big klutz."


End file.
